Un largo camino hacia el comienzo
by marcyroth
Summary: Cuando Terra vuelve, Raven se ve en la necesidad de tomar una drástica decisión, y tendra que irse para buscar el lugar a donde pertenece. No se si el resumen es bueno pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Return and a new feeling

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Holiiiiis, este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y traten de no matarme por poner a Terra mas de lo debido.**

**Los pensamientos (o diálogos de las emociones de Raven) van en cursivas.**

* * *

Los titanes se encontraban relajados en su estancia, Robin estaba escuchando música a todo volumen, Starfire estaba dándole de comer a Sedita, Cyborg estaba jugando un videojuego pero esta vez era de un solo jugador, así es porque todos estaba ahí… todos en excepción de un chico bajo y verde con colmillo y enormes cejas XD si como leen Chico Bestia no estaba ahí con ellos.

-quien sabe donde demonios esta- pensaba un chica de piel gris con cabello corto y grandes y hermosos ojos mientras estaba levitando en posición de meditación.

Raven últimamente se sentía rara, sentía un gran ansia por pasar tiempo con aquel chico verde pero no se explicaba como podía pasar eso, sus emociones a cada rato se la pasaban gritando y corriendo como locas por tan rara emoción

_-Me pregunto donde estará bestita, quisiera que nos contara unos chistes… es tan divertido_- decía una emoción de capa rosa

-_Seguro esta con alguna de sus admiradoras japonesas, ese pequeño insecto verde. Como lo od… lo o…. Ash, bueno es muy fastidioso_- decía una emoción de capa roja y cuatro ojos

-_¿Qué tal si le paso algo? Espera, ¿Qué tal si esta con una de esas chicas japonesas y no nos hace caso nunca mas?_- Se preguntaba preocupada una emoción de capa gris

-_Solo espero que vuelva pronto y nos lleve a comer pizza_- dijo despreocupadamente una emocion de capa anaranjada

_¡YA BASTA! Cálmense todas o tendré que ir por el espejo para darle una lección a cada una de ustedes, ademas ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por CB? Debería estar agradecida de que no esta aquí y puedo meditar a gusto._

Ella lo negaba pero muy en el fondo sabia que le gustaba Chico Bestia, constantemente se regañaba a si misma por ese sentimiento; ademas, según ella, el nunca le haría caso porque a el le gustaban otro tipo de chicas y de eso se aseguro cuando el mencionado titan entro totalmente contento diciendo:

CB -hola! chicos! ¿que creen? les tengo una sorpresota!

Cy emocionado -¿que es, bestita?

Star dando saltitos decía -si ¿que es? Dinos, dinos por favor amigo me encantan las sorpresas.

Los únicos que no parecían tan emocionados eran Raven y Robin, a ellos solo les dio mala espina porque, aceptemoslo, CB no es muy bueno con eso de las sorpresas, así que simplemente intercambiaron miradas. Raven no se aguanto a sacar su sarcasmo y dijo:

Rae -que emooocianada estoy… mejor dinos que es y terminemos con esto ¿ok?

CB ¬¬ -okay okay ,... YA SAL!

Y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que lo que vieron, bueno, para algunos de ellos no era muy agradable…sip, como se lo imaginan la cosa rara fea y horrorosa que entro era Terra, quien nerviosa y un poco tímida solo dijo

-hola chicos.

* * *

**En nuestro próximo capitulo los Titanes deliberaran para ver si aceptan a Terra otra vez en el equipo... pero cierta hechicera no esta muy a gusto con la idea.**


	2. Deliberation

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Holiiiiis, estoy emocionada de que ya tengo mi primer Review (mil gracias a La Titancita por sus amables comentarios) y que ya ha sido visto por 32 personas :') no sé si ya les había dicho que es mi primer fanfic así que se aceptan sugerencias, porque creo que mis primeros capítulos son un poco cortos. Así que, bueno ya no los aburro. ¡Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

Los Titanes no sabían que hacer, si decirle a Chico Bestia _mmmm no se puede quedar eres un idiota_ o _oh sí, ¡quédate! te perdonamos_. Pero antes de decir una palabra Terra se atrevió a decir:

Terra -chicos, en serio lamento haber hecho lo que hice, por favor ¿me dejarían quedarme?

Robin -no lo sé, necesito que todos lo decidamos, vamos todos a mi cuarto.

Todos los Titanes se reunieron en el cuarto de Robin y después de unas miradas dudosas Chico Bestia gritó:

CB -¡VAMOS! ella se sacrificó y en vez de dudar deberíamos estar agradecidos.

Rob -no puedes tomar la decisión tú solo, veamos qué dicen los demás, Cyborg ¿tú qué dices?

Cy -creo que bestita tiene razón, ella se sacrificó por nosotros... además, si no la aceptamos bestita se va a poner triiiiiste XD- agregó con una sonrisa burlona y moviendo las cejas.

Ante el último comentario Robin rodó los ojos y dijo

-¿Starfire?

Star -no lo sé, una parte me dice que sí porque es nuestra amiga y reparó su error, pero desde que me dijo que siempre fui fácil de engañar no lo sé.

Rob -¿Raven?

Raven se tomó un poco de tiempo pero después de un momento abrió la boca y dijo

-no, como si fuera fácil olvidar lo que nos hizo, yo nunca confié en ella y sigo sin confiar pero al parecer creo que se va quedar por que a nadie le importa lo que pasó antes, sólo se preocupan por el noviazgo urgente de CB- dijo enojada pero recuperando su cara de indiferencia de inmediato.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla? Sé que se sacrifico por nosotros y podría decirse que se redimió pero aun así, no puedo aceptarla, aún no confío en ella y sé que algo anda mal aquí... Pero lo que más me preocupa fue mi último comentario, ¡¿a mí qué diablos me importa la vida amorosa de CB?!_

_-Te importa mucho y lo sabes bien, deberías dejar de negar tus sentimientos, no es bueno para ti- _escuchó en su mente una voz que provenía de cierta emoción con capa amarilla.

Raven estaba a punto de contestarle a su emoción cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y es que después de que todos la había mirado un tanto sorprendidos pues nunca se había puesto así, CB reacción y la miró enojado mientras decía:

CB - no es que esté urgido, es que yo sí tengo corazón y sentimientos y sí sé controlarlos, no como tú.

Ante eso, Raven se ofendió, podría jurar que estaba apunto de sacar una lágrima pero tan sólo dijo:

Rae -hagan lo que quieran pero no esperen que la trate como una amiga ni mucho menos como una titan.

Y después de decir esas palabras, se marchó.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! Me voy... pero regresaré. Vean mucho a los jóvenes titaneeees, bueno si tienen tiempo porque supongo que ustedes sí tienen vida, no como yo XD :P**


	3. Control

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola otra vez! el fanfic cada vez se pone mas bueno no? peeeeero aunque lo seguiré subiendo creo que me voy a tardar mas porque el lunes entro a la escuela sniff sniff :( Pero aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo así que disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Después de haber llorado todo el día anterior y escuchar los espantosos gritos, risitas y tonterías de Terra y Chico Bestia, Raven se levanto temprano, fue por una taza de te y se dirigió al techo para meditar un rato... en serio lo necesitaba. Mientras los demás hacían el desayuno, Cyborg le pidió a Chico Bestia que fuera a buscar a Raven para desayunar pero lo que encontró fue a Terra en el cuarto, dudoso dijo:

CB -¿Terra?

Terra espantada -¡¿Chico Bestia?! hola.

CB- ¿que haces aquí?

Terra -oí un ruido pero, ¿por que me miras de esa forma? ¿no confías en mi?

CB -no, si, si, lo siento.

Mientras CB trataba de explicarse, se daba cuenta de como se acercaban mas y mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron, pero no duro mucho porque en eso llego Raven y dijo:

Rae -¡POR AZAR! ¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?!- grito furiosa mientras con su magia los separaba y los lanzo contra la pared, sentía tanta ira que se le pusieron sus cuatro ojos y estuvo a punto de perder completamente el control asfixiandolos un poco. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se tranquilizo tirándolos al piso, rápidamente se puso su capucha y volteo hacia un lado donde ninguno de los dos la viera mientras le salia una lagrima.

Rae -este es mi cuarto no el cuarto del amor, ¿me pueden explicar que hacían ambos aquí?

CB sabia perfectamente que su razón no la haría enojar tanto pero la de Terra si, así que la cubrió y dijo

CB - veníamos a avisarte que ya esta el desayuno.

Rae -y supongo que les pareció que mi cuarto tenia una atmósfera perfectamente romántica para una sesión de besos ¿no?

CB se puso rojo hasta las orejas y la miro con una cara de completa vergüenza, esto la hizo suavizarse y dijo mas calmada:

Rae- en un momento voy, ahora salgan de aquí.

Raven se quedo sola en su cuarto y al ver que ya se habían ido se dejo caer al piso y dijo-no puedo seguir así, casi los mato- y se agarro la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Terra y CB se dirigían a la cocina pero de pronto el se acordó de lo sucedido el día anterior y se sintió mal por lo que regreso a disculparse:

CB -Rae, sobre ayer yo solo quería decirte que...

No termino su frase por que Raven lo interrumpió y dijo

Rae -chico bestia dije que voy en un momento quiero estar sola, solo vete por favor

Cuando CB llego a la mesa todos esperaron a Raven quien nunca llego, es mas no salio de su cuarto en todo el dia; antes de irse a dormir Robin se acerco a Terra y CB y mirándolos seriamente dijo:

Rob -no se como pero tienen que arreglar las cosas con ella, no puede seguir así- y se fueron todos a sus respectivos cuartos.

Durante la noche Raven salio de su cuarto para comer ya que no había comido en toodo el día, pero escucho la voz de Terra por lo que se acerco un poco con mucha cautela y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con alguien, no sabia con quien pero escucho que Terra decía:

Terra -si señor, no tienen ni idea me creen todo, menos la demonia esa pero esta enamorada de CB y haría lo que sea por el jjaja y el esta de mi lado.

Al escuchar esto Raven no pudo mas, de nuevo sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella pero esta vez de una forma diferente, esta vez con un toque de crueldad, no solamente quería destruirla sino que quería verla sufrir lentamente y que supiera que era a causa de ella; por esto decidió acercarse de la manera mas calmada que pudo y le hablo haciendo que Terra se sobresaltara:

Rae -Sabia que eras una rata traicionera pero no pensé que serias tan estúpida como para dejar que cualquiera escuchara tus conversaciones.

Terra -Oh, Raven, solamente eres tu, si bueno creo que me descubriste, pero eso no importa porque se que guardaras mi secreto ¿verdad?- dijo recuperando la calma y sonriendo malevolamente.

Rae -¡JA! si, claro, y luego te invitare a una pijamada en casa para que conozcas a mi papi- dijo mientras se preparaba para mandarla a otra dimensión.

Terra -No hay razón para ser tan sarcástica Raven, y yo que tu no haría eso- dijo señalando al portal que empezaba a formarse- a menos que quieras vera CB muerto, lo cual puedo hacer incluso desde otra dimensión.

Rae -¡Atrévete a tocarlo y te destruiré!

Terra -En serio me duele que pienses tan mal de mi, yo de ninguna manera quiero hacerle daño a mi querido bestita pero si no te quedas callada me obligaras a hacer algo que no deseo- dijo con falsa inocencia

De repente, Raven sintió como toda la ira se desvanecía y era remplazada con preocupación por CB, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada en este momento, tendría que esperar para vencer a Terra y necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos; por lo que, después de respirar profundamente dijo:

Rae -Esta bien, tu ganas, me quedare callada.

Terra -Sabia que entenderías, buena chica- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Raven se quedo ahí un momento petrificada, finalmente se fue a su cuarto para tratar de descansar un poco y tratar de pensar que hacer.

* * *

**Jaja un poco largo no? cada vez siento un odio mas grande hacia Terra... esa es una emoción nueva dentro de mi corazón y se siente... bien y lo mejor es que puedo escribir que tan perra es. Pero bueno, tendrán que esperar unos capítulos para hacerla sufrir. **

**Adiós**** amiguitos! Voy a imaginar como aplasto a Terra :P**


	4. Decisions

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola otra vez! mañana entro a la escuela ¡buuuuuuuaaaaaa! pero antes de irme les deje esto, esta escrito desde el fondo de mi corazón y... ay ya no los aburro, mejor lean.**

**Por cierto, no había dicho antes esto porque creo que es muy obvio pero por si hay algún despistado por ahí:**

**No, yo tampoco poseo a los Teen Titans. :(**

* * *

-¡Que glorioso día!- dijo una titan de piel naranja y ojos verdes mientras se estiraba en su cama. Starfire se alisto y salio de su cuarto para ir a desayunar con sus amigos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo y frente al cuarto de su mejor amiga, sintió como una enorme mano de energía negra la tomaba y se la llevaba, cuando la soltó estaba en dentro de la habitación de la hechicera.

Rae -Starfire, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo la titan desde su cama.

Star - ¿Raven?- todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el cambio pero no dijo nada para no molestar a Raven- claro, creo que ayudaría a fortalecer nuestro lazo ¿que necesitas? ¿quieres que meditemos juntas? ¿hacerle una broma a alguien? ¿ir al centro comercial? ¿platica de chicas?- con cada nueva idea la emoción de Starfire se incrementaba un 100%

Rae -No, Starfire, no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, esto es algo serio, necesito que saques a Terra de aquí

Star -Pero, ¿por que? ¿todavía estas molesta con nuestra amiga?- dijo la alienigena, toda su emoción y alegría desapareciendo en un segundo.

Rae -Terra es mala, la escuche hablando con alguien anoche, así que necesito que la saques de la Torre para poder hablar tranquilamente con Robin y los demás, lamento no poderte dar muchos detalles pero eres la única que puede ayudarme y prometo ponerte al tanto luego.

Star -De acuerdo, te ayudare amiga- la dulce tamaraniana todavía no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo pero decidió ayudar a Raven, después de todo era la persona mas lista que conoció ademas de Robin y ademas de el era en quien mas confiaba en el mundo.

Unas horas mas tarde Starfire y Terra salían de la Torre con dirección al centro comercial, la rubia no había estado muy alegre con la idea pero no tuvo mas remedio ir. Una vez que estuvieron fuera y antes de que cada quien se fuera a realizar sus respectivas actividades, Raven se dirigió a sus compañeros:

Rae -Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante -y sin mas preámbulos continuo- Tenemos que deshacernos de Terra, es mala y va a traicionarnos, lo se, la escuche hablando con alguien...- pero no pudo seguir explicando porque en ese momento CB exploto:

CB -¡NO ES CIERTO TU SIEMPRE LA HAS ODIADO!

Rae -Chico Bestia tienes que creerme, tan solo estas cegado por tu enamoramiento hacia ella pero es mala, por favor créeme

CB - ¡¿AHORA RESULTA QUE EL CEGADO SOY YO?! ¡¿Y QUE ME DICES DE AQUELLA VEZ CON MALCHIOR?! EHHHH

Chico Bestia se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo que había dicho, sabia que había estado mal pero sentía demasiadas emociones como para ofrecer una disculpa decente así que mejor decidió salir y despejarse un rato, mientras Raven y los demás se habían quedado congelados en su lugar, y ella agradecía infinitamente tener puesta su capucha porque así nadie podía ver como una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos.

CB -Necesito pensar, los veo al rato- y con esto se fue.

Robin fue el primero en reaccionar y dijo:

Rob -Ire a hablar con el- y siguiendo al chico verde salio del salón dejando a Cyborg y a Raven solos. El adolescente mitad robot dijo dirigiéndose a su compañera:

Cy -Oye, tienes que perdonarlo, estuvo muy mal lo que dijo pero sabes que no tenia intención de ofenderte, es solo que es muy impulsivo y bueno, los dos sabemos que no es la persona mas lista de la Torre- agrego con una sonrisa para tratar de reanimarla a lo que la chica no reacciono.

Rae -No me importa, si quiere esperar a ver como Terra le rompe el corazón es su problema pero no tenia porque mencionar a... bueno, ya sabes

Cy -Escucha, sobre Terra, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? Se que no te gusta que nadie se entrometa en tus asuntos pero quiero que sepas que te considero mi hermanita y me preocupo por ti, por eso tengo que decirte lo que pienso y lo que pienso es que estas celosa de Terra

Raven nunca se había sentido tan sorprendida e irritada en su vida, tenia muchísimas ganas de mandarlo a otra dimensión, y eso solamente lo habían logrado dos personas: CB y Terra.

Rae -¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?-

Cy -Oye, tranquilizante, te explico: tu y CB son mis mejores amigos y los conozco mejor que a nadie, claro que con el todo es mas fácil porque me cuenta sus cosas pero también puedo saber que sientes y mas ahora que no tienes la influencia de tu padre y los he observado las ultimas semanas, como se han llevado mejor y ya logras pasar tiempo con el sin tratar de matarlo, es mas, parece que disfrutas esos momentos. Bueno, las cosas habían sido así hasta que llego Terra, así que es muy lógico pensar que te sientes celosa de ella porque CB ya no te pone tanta atención como antes.

Raven no sabia que contestar, por un lado era verdad todo lo que había dicho pero por el otro esa no era la razón por la que odiaba a Terra y le ofendió mucho que pensaran así de ella quienes se suponía que la conocían mejor que nadie, cansada de tantas discusiones y sabiendo que no la llevarían a ningún lado, solamente contesto:

Rae -¿Sabes? estoy harta de esto, si no me quieren creer esta bien, alla ustedes, me retiro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Robin y CB también conversaban:

Rob -Chico Bestia, espera, tenemos que hablar- lo dijo con el tono de orden que le caracterizaba así que el elfo verde se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su líder, pero sin decir una palabra.

Rob -Sabes que vas a tener que disculparte ¿verdad? Creo que es lo peor que le has dicho, y vaya que le has dicho muchas cosas malas a lo largo de estos años.

Chico Bestia se sintió muy avergonzado y contesto:

CB -Si, ya lo se, no quise decirle eso pero es que... por alguna razón... ¡no puedo hablar bien con ella! ¡es imposible! no se que tiene pero hace que mi cerebro deje de funcionar y simplemente exploto.

Rob -No puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones siempre, es peligroso

CB -Si, si, lo se, tampoco soy tonto y creo que ya he demostrado que puedo ser muy maduro e incluso un buen líder pero simplemente no entiendo por que si ella dice que Terra es mala tiene que ser cierto y si yo la defiendo tengo que estar equivocado, ¡¿por que siempre tiene que tener la razón y yo no?!- dijo lanzando sus brazos al aire

Robin lo miro con una cara que quería decir "_d__ebes estar bromeando_" pero luego suspiro y dijo:

Rob -Escucha, esto no se trata de quien tiene la razón y quien no, pero Raven es nuestra amiga y siempre ha estado con nosotros, incluso salvo nuestra vida cuando tuvo que convertirse en el portal y destruir el mundo, en cambio, Terra... bueno, tu sabes

CB -Se lo que hizo Raven y se lo agradezco y también lo que hizo Terra pero ella se arrepintió ¿recuerdas? No por eso es mala, también es nuestra amiga y necesita de nosotros, no pienso dejarla sola así que si quieres correrla de acuerdo, pero yo me voy con ella.

Rob -Tranquilo, te necesito en el equipo y no pienso correrla... por ahora- CB estaba a punto de protestar pero Robin lo detuvo y continuo- Raven no nos ha dado pruebas todavía y seria injusto correr a Terra así nada mas, pero voy a investigar el asunto y te recomiendo que mantengas los ojos abiertos- y el Chico Maravilla se fue para reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido.

Chico Bestia también se quedo pensando, pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando dos chicas sonrientes entraban cargadas de bolsas.

Terra -Hola, ¿nos extrañaron?- y se acerco para besar a CB en la mejilla pero el dio un paso hacia atrás dejándola confundida y dijo muy serio mirándola a los ojos.

CB -Raven dice que te escucho hablando con alguien anoche, ¿es cierto?

Terra -En efecto, yo hablaba con alguien porque estaba preparando una sorpresa para ustedes, no sabia que me había estado espiando.

CB sonrió ante esa respuesta y dijo:

CB -Sabia que todo estaba bien contigo, pero- y al decir eso su sonrisa se fue- aun así no debí de hablarle de esa manera, yo tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme.

Terra se apresuro y dijo:

Terra- NO ESPERA, yo hablare con ella y le explicare lo sucedido.

CB dudoso -no lo se

Terra solo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo -todo estará bien.

CB le devolvió la mirada y asintió, cuando Terra se fue hacia el cuarto de Raven, Starfire que había estado callada todo el tiempo por fin hablo:

Star -Me alegra que los malentendidos entre nuestras amigas se arreglaran.

CB -A mi también Star, solamente espero que Raven quiera escucharla.

* * *

Mientras tanto Raven estaba en su cuarto tirada en el piso viendo a la ventana y hablando consigo misma:

Rae-¡que estúpida fui! ¿como se me ocurrió? es un idiota, que se quede con ella, al final el lastimado sera el- y escucho un voz por detrás de ella que decía:

¿?-pero si sale el lastimado eso te importa a ti

Cuando Raven volteo vio que era Terra y dijo enfadada:

Rae -¿que haces aquí?

Terra -vine a visitar a mi pequeña amiga enamorada, mira te explicare una cosa: en este momento eres indefensa no puedes hacer nada pero como de todos modos eres una piedra en mi camino te dare dos opciones- Raven se enojo y puso sus 4 ojos, estaba a punto de atacar pero Terra la tiro al piso con sus poderes:

Terra -shhhhh no quieres que se enteren nuestros amigos de nuestra pequeña platica sobretodo CB ¿que diría? pensaría que estas loca y no les quedara de otra mas que meterte a un manicomio

Raven se tranquilizo y Terra dijo:

Terra -buena chica , ahora ¿en que estábamos? ...¡ah si! mira tus dos opciones son o irte sin rastro o quedarte a ver como tus amigos no te creen y al final sufren. De todos modos, si te quedas terminaras perdiendo el control y todos te verán nada mas como un amenaza.

Raven recapacitó y le salio una lagrima que Terra no vio, nunca se sintió tan indefensa y débil, sabia que por una parte tenia razón, se lleno de rabia, se acordó de todos los gritos de CB, de la conversación con Cyborg, de toda la presión encima de ella, pero logro controlarse, Terra no iba a ser mas lista que ella, así que se paro con una sonrisa y dijo:

Rae -oooo de eso no te preocupes Terra, esta misma noche me voy sin rastro, al fin y al cabo nadie me hizo caso cuando dije que eras una perra una traidora y una cosa de nada- ese tono de voz de Raven tan solo provoco que creciera un gran miedo en Terra quien murmurando algo que pretendía sonar como un "Bien" salio del cuarto espantada.

Durante la noche Raven salio de su cuarto y de la torre pero estando en el umbral de la puerta oyó un ruido, volteo y vio a Robin quien extrañado pregunto:

Rob -¿a donde vas a esta hora?

Raven solo lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo mientras lloraba, Robin la abrazo igual y dijo -¿que pasa? Raven ¿estas bien?

Raven no contesto y cuando Robin menos pensó ya se había ido. El solo se quedo extrañado y llego a pensar que era un sueño.

* * *

**Como leen Raven se fue pero ¿regresara ella con compañía?**


	5. Looking for help

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Holaaa! logre subir un capitulo mas aunque estoy en la escuela! BOO YAH! Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Raven tuvo que dejar su hogar por una amenaza pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, se dio cuenta de que si no podía atacar a Terra desde dentro tendría que hacerlo desde fuera, así que fue en busca del superheroe del que mas había escuchado hablar...BATMAN.

Cuando Raven llego a la Atalaya se quedo sorprendida de tantos superheroes que había y de los que ella nunca había escuchado y mucho menos visto, al verlos sintió una gran esperanza de nuevo, y pensó que recibiría gran ayuda de ellos; pero lo que Raven no sabia es que alguien la observaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Torre, Robin despertó con una rara sensación y desde entonces estuvo muy callado toda la mañana lo cual no paso desapercibido para Starfire quien se dio cuenta al cabo de unos minutos con el. Robin ya había aceptado el hecho de que no había sido un sueño lo de la noche anterior y que tenia que decirles a sus amigos lo sucedido, pero aun no sabia como darles una noticia tan mala. Cuando los Titanes se reunieron, Robin estaba muy serio, por primera vez no sabia por donde empezar, hubo un largo silencio hasta que Robin hablo (o casi grito):

Rob -Ravensefuedelatorreayerenlanoche.

Todos -¿que?

Starfire -novio Robin, ¿podrías tranquilizarte y volver a decir mas despacio lo que habías dicho antes?

Robin casi suplicando -no me hagan repetirlo por favor, en serio es algo muy difícil.

Todos -¿que fue lo que paso?

CB -por cierto, ¿donde esta Raven?

Robin abrió los ojos como platos, luego suspiro y dijo:

Rob -chicos, eso es precisamente lo que les quería decir: ayer por la noche Raven se fue de la Torre, le pregunte que le pasaba pero no respondió y se fue, ni siquiera me dio tiempo saber por que lo hacia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y con cara de tristeza, pero Terra mientras nadie la veía sonreía con una cara maligna, luego de un momento Starfire intervino:

Star -¿que hacemos ahora?

CB triste -no lo se chicos, creo que todo esto es mi culpa yo la trate muy mal, lo siento.

Robin poniendo su mano en el hombro de CB dijo - no es tu culpa, ademas ahorita no tenemos tiempo de culpar personas, lo que debemos hacer es buscarla.

CB solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron a buscar a Raven por toda la ciudad.

Después de un largo día de búsqueda, los Titanes regresaron a la Torre cansados, sucios y desilusionados; no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, todos estaban muy callados hasta que Cyborg:

Cy -¿Que tal si volvió a casa? No se ustedes, pero yo no tengo ni idea de como llegar a Azarath.

A lo cual CB contesto desesperado:

CB -¡NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS! MAÑANA SEGUIREMOS BUSCANDO.

Star -cálmate Chico Bestia, mañana seguiremos buscando pero ahora lo que necesitamos es descansar.

Rob -Starfire tiene razón, vayan y descansen lo mas que puedan, mañana seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda.

Todos los Titanes obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a intentar dormir y recuperar las fuerzas, pero esa noche el pequeño titan verde no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en Raven.

Mientras todos estaban en sus cuartos, Terra iba de camino al cuarto de Raven pensando:

_Por fin, con esa bruja fuera tendré tiempo para buscar lo que necesito._

* * *

Raven estaba impactada de tanto superheroe que había, pero ella solo buscaba a uno en especial; estaba un poco perdida de tan grande que era el lugar y todos se le quedaban viendo por ser tan joven; entonces vio pasar a lo lejos a Batman y lo siguió corriendo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo se metió a un cuarto y Raven se quedo parada fuera sin saber si entrar o no, entonces escucho a alguien que decía:

¿? -no deberías esta aquí, me temo que voy a tener que encerrarte.

Raven volteo espantada y preparada para defenderse, miro a la persona que le hablaba y se encontró con un chico alto de cabello oscuro que la miraba con un gran sonrisa lo cual confundió un poco.

¿? -lo siento, pero el reglamento de la Liga de la Justicia establece en el articulo 5 clausula 82 que no se permite entrar a la Atalaya a ninguna mujer mas hermosa que Diana... ya sabes cosas de princesas -dijo esto ultimo susurrando al oído de Raven- y claramente tu has violado esa regla- concluyo guiñándole el ojo.

Después de aquel susto Raven solo rodó los ojos, emitió un sonido de fastidio y contesto:

Rae -normalmente te contestaría de una manera que te haría no querer volverle a hablar a ninguna mujer pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para juegos- y con esto se decidió a abrir la puerta un poco por que estaba desesperada y un poco para huir de este individuo tan molesto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró un poco avergonzada al ver que Batman y una amiga de el conversaban de algo que parecía importante, ambos se le quedaron vendo y Batman dijo:

Bat -¿quien eres? y ¿que haces aquí?

Raven casi tartamudeando contesto:

Rae -aaaaaaaam pues soy Raven de Azarath y necesito ayuda.

Batman solamente la miro exasperado y dijo:

Bat -escucha niña, estamos en medio de algo importante y por si no lo habías notado hay cientos de superheroes allá afuera que pueden ayudarte.

Rae -¡pero te necesito a ti!

Batman la miro intrigado pero no pudo contestar nada porque la mujer, que resulto ser Zatanna, intervino:

Zatanna -mira, por que no nos das un momento para discutir algo y después te atendemos ¿esta bien?

Rae -claro- dijo un poco triste y salio, afortunadamente para ella el tipo raro de antes ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras, dentro del cuarto, Batman y Zatanna hablaban sobre ella:

Zatanna -sabia que te gustan muchos tipos de mujeres y que cualquier día llegaría uno de tus hijos perdidos a buscarte pero, en serio ¿piel gris?- dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre murciélago la vio muy serio y no dijo una palabra.

Zatanna -ash, no entiendo como puedo ser tu amiga, no tienes absolutamente nada de sentido del humor, pero bueno, ya en serio no confió en esa chica, sentí algo oscuro en ella, algo demoníaco; ademas, ¿por que solamente te busca a ti? ¿sera una trampa?

* * *

**¿Que tal el capitulo, eh? Y los piropos del fastidioso ¿eh? Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y adioshito. **


	6. Unexpected help

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola! aquí esta otro capitulo y por fin sabrán el nombre del misterioso fastidiosito.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Fuera del cuarto donde se encontraban Batman y Zatanna, Raven escuchaba su conversación pegada a la puerta, no era algo que ella acostumbrara y no estaba orgullosa de ello pero había sentido la desconfianza de Zatanna y estaba segura de que en cuanto salieran hablarían de ella justo como sucedió. Raven se sintió muy decepcionada y decidió irse de ahí, al salir el chico molesto solo la escucho susurrar furiosa:

Rae -sabia que no me ayudarían, nadie va a aceptarme jamas siendo mitad demonio, ni siquiera mis amigos confiaron en mi.

Después de salir apresuradamente de la Atalaya, Raven se quedo pensando en que no tenia ningún lugar al cual ir ni a quien acudir, de nuevo se sintió muy sola hasta que de repente le llego una idea, era una decisión un poco rara y sabia que a donde iba no la podrían ayudar a destruir a Terra pero realmente necesitaba ir con alguien querido y en quien de verdad pudiera confiar, ademas de un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, así que decidió ir al templo donde vivían sus niños: Melvin, Timmy y Teether.

Unas horas después, Raven se encontraba sentada en una banca fuera del templo hablando con Melvin mientras Timmy y Teether jugaban cerca de ellas, simplemente el estar ahí con ellos la hacia sentir mucho mejor, los había extrañado mucho... ¡hasta a Bobby!. Con el paso de la platica Melvin se fue dando cuenta de que había algo raro con Raven, claro que no era la persona mas expresiva del mundo y siempre era así de seria pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella aunque Melvin no sabia exactamente que, así que se atrevió a preguntarle:

Melvin -Raven ,¿que te pasa? te siento muy desanimada, ¿te encuentras bien?

Raven no había querido contarle a los niños lo sucedido, solamente había dicho que estaba de visita, ademas ellos en realidad no podían hacer nada para ayudarla así que no tenia sentido preocuparlos pero ante esa pregunta tan directa no pudo contenerse mas y les contó todo lo que había pasado, ya que necesitaba desahogarse.

Melvin -¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TE HAYAN CREÍDO ¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE SON TUS AMIGOS?, ¡SON UNOS TONTOS!

Rae -no es culpa de ellos sino de Terra que los engaña con su cara de niña de buena... pero si admito que no son muy listos- ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor

* * *

Raven paso el resto del día con los niños y se quedo a dormir esa noche con ellos ya que no tenia a donde ir. Al día siguiente, Raven se levanto temprano y se puso a pensar a donde iría ya que no se podía quedar ahí para siempre; después de un rato de pensar y sin haber encontrado todavía un lugar apropiado decidió que era mejor seguir pensando en el camino, se despidió cariñosamente de los niños prometiendoles que les avisaría en cuanto supiera donde se iba a quedar, y que los mantendría al tanto de todo lo que hiciera. Ya estaba fuera del templo y a punto de irse cuando escucho una voz que se le hacia conocida y le decía:

¿? -¿creíste que ya te habías librado de mi o que?- decía el chico fastidioso con una gran sonrisa

Raven recordó inmediatamente de quien era esa voz tan molesta, sip era el chico que le había hablado en la Atalaya. Raven se quedo un poco sorprendida de verlo ahí y después de unos minutos por fin reacciono preguntando molesta:

Rae -tu ¿otra vez tu? ¿que haces aqui? ¿me estas siguiendo?

¿? -la verdad si

Rae -¿por que? ni siquiera te conozco

¿? -¡oh! lamento no haberme presentado señorita, yo soy el único, el maravilloso, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos ¡Zachary Zatara! a su servicio- esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que Raven contestaba con una mirada de _no me interesa_.

Rae -jamas he escuchado hablar de ti

Zachary se ofendió por un momento pero después se recupero y dijo poniendo su típica sonrisa:

Zach -tal ves no me conozcas a mi pero si a mi prima Zatanna

Raven se lo miro con cara de interrogación y pensó -_vaya en verdad no se nada de superheroes_

Zachary dio un suspiro y dijo un poco fastidiado:

Zach -la mujer que estaba con Batman

Rae -¿y se supone que eso me debe hacer confiar en ti?, ¡por ella fue que Batman no quiso ayudarme!

Zach -okay, okay admito que mi prima puede ser un poco desconfiada pero es buena persona y solamente quería proteger a su amigo ¿no harías tu lo mismo?

Raven se puso a pensar dándose cuenta de que Zachary tenia razón ya que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo por sus amigos y contesto:

Rae -si la entiendo pero se equivoco, y ahora que recuerdo, todavía no me has contestado que haces siguiéndome.

Zach -muy sencillo, quiero ayudarte.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿que les pareció Zachary? un poco narcisista pero lindo no?**

**Saluditos, espero sus Reviews**


	7. Far away from home

**NA: Hola! jeje dos días sin subir nada... lo siento, he estado ocupadita. Pero pues aquí tienen otra parte, es algo corta pero si me apuro igual y subo el siguiente hoy mismo ;)**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los TT**

* * *

Raven se quedo muy sorprendida de que Zachary la quisiera ayudar, ¿por que un completo desconocido querría ayudarla? así que todavía dudosa le pregunto:

Rae -¿por que me quieres ayudar?¿en que te beneficia?

Zach -nada pero me agradas, escuche tu conversación y creo que necesitas ayuda así que, bueno ¿que dices?

Raven seguía dudosa:

Rae-y ¿como piensas ayudarme?

Zach -primero que nada te ofrezco asilo y la verdad de ahí ya no se pero podemos pensar en un plan, dos cabezas piensan mas que una

Raven pensó en las opciones que tenia (que eran muy pocas) y aunque no era muy agradable tener que soportarlo decidió aceptar

Rae -bien y ¿hacia donde nos vamos?

Zach -siiiiii, ya que lo preguntas olvidaba mencionar que ... bueno.. yo... tenia una gira en Japón- dijo un poco nervioso

Rae -¡JAPON!¿quieres darme asilo hasta Japón?- contesto ella alterada.

Zach -piénsalo, no es tan mala idea que tal si la chica esa te esta, buscando deberías de estar lo mas lejos posible ¿no?

Raven no quería admitirlo pero la verdad era que Zachary tenia razón, Terra no la dejarla ir tan fácil.

Rae -esta bien, vamos.

Zach -prepárate, estas a punto de ver al gran Zatara en acción- y con un movimiento de las manos recito el conjuro -¡recerapa ne nopaj!- desaparecieron y un segundo después aparecieron en Japón.

Al llegar fue como una pesadilla para Raven ya que gracias a las fans de CB todas las calles estaban llenas de posters de el, caminaron un par de calles y llegaron a un departamento; al entrar Raven se sintió aliviada ya que las tormentosas imágenes no estaban ahí, después de soltar un respiro observo el lugar, era un pequeño pero lujoso, perfecto para alguien como Zachary.

Zach -¿quieres descansar?

Rae -si eso estaría bien

Zachary elegantemente le enseño su cuarto y Raven se quedo a dormir ahí pero antes de cerrar los ojos se quedo pensando un poco:

-_wow este chico si que es un poco fastidioso pero ha sido de gran ayuda, ademas es el único que me ha ofrecido ayuda aun sin conocerme y aunque su prima tiene otra perspectiva de mi a el no parece importarle que sea mitad demonio._

Y al pensar esto sonrió inconscientemente.

Mientras tanto Zachary también se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en los acontecimientos recientes.

-v_aya, esa chica si que es dura pero bueno al final acepto espero poder serle de gran ayuda se ve que tiene problemas, sera mi buena obra del día. Ojala me pueda ganar pronto su confianza, no es que este interesado en ella ni nada, solamente soy un ser caritativo, claro que es bonita y no la culparía si ella se interesara en mi_- pensó esto ultimo con una cara de esperanza que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

Mientras en la torre T estaba un chico verde en su cama cansado y desesperanzado, estaba preocupado por su amiga la habían buscado por todas partes y ni rastro de ella, esta era la segunda noche que no podía dormir pensando la hechicera:

- _¿donde estara? donde quiera que este espero que me perdone._

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	8. A new beginning

**NA: Ja! les dije que lo subiría hoy si podía, y al parecer si pude. **

**¡Disfrútenlo! ...porque no habrá mas...**

**Aveda? No puedo dejar la historia aquí. Bueno, ahora si los dejo leer, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los TT**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Raven se había ido del grupo, y durante todos esos días los Titanes se la habían pasado buscando a Raven como locos y habían fallado miserablemente, un día Robin decidió juntar a todos los Titanes para dar un anuncio:

Rob -Titanes, tenemos que parar, no podemos seguir buscándola, si todavía no la hemos encontrado es por que ella no quiere, ademas pasar tanto tiempo enfocados en esta búsqueda interfiere con nuestras actividades de superheroes.

CB -¡¿QUE?! no Robin, no podemos parar, ella es parte del equipo no la podemos dejar ir así nada mas

Terra -Chico Bestia cálmate

Rob -Chico Bestia, sabes que hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrarla y no hemos encontrado nada, si seguimos buscando nos vamos a desconcentrar en nuestro trabajo y eso es lo que ha estado pasando.

Star -Chico Bestia, Robin tiene razón, hemos estado buscando por todos lados pero nunca la encontraremos si ella no lo permite

CB -pues si ustedes no la quieren buscar yo lo haré por mi cuenta... Cy ¿vienes?

Cy -Bestita sabes que yo te apoyo ante todo y que también extraño mucho a Raven, nos hace falta pero ellos tienen razón.

Terra -ademas no puedes buscarala tu solo, y no puedes irte porque nosotros también te necesitamos en el equipo, ella nos abandono, no creo que le importemos.

CB tan solo suspiro profundamente y dijo -de acuerdo.

* * *

En esta ultima semana Raven había estado muy cómoda con Zachary, el joven mago la había tratado muy bien y aunque en ocasiones podía ser un poco fastidioso también era muy buena persona; sin embargo, la paz de Raven no era completa porque aunque se sentía bien estando con Zachary no podía dejar de lado que, a pesar de que sus amigos no le habían creído y ella estaba un poco sentida, ellos necesitaban su ayuda; por eso decidió decirle a Zachary:

Rae -oye, estaba pensando y te agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad y tu apoyo pero de verdad estoy preocupada por mis amigos, ¿crees que podríamos ver que pasa con los Titanes y Terra?

Zach -claro, pero creo que has estado trabajando demasiado, ¿por que no te vas a descansar y yo investigo en la bola mágica?

Rae -no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Zach -Raven, he visto como has estado estos días, te ves cansada y eso no es bueno para tus poderes, si sigues así no podrás enfrentarte a Terra, anda, ve y yo te digo si encuentro algo.

Raven después de pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su recamara a descansar, mientras Zachary se quedaba viendo que pasaba con los Titanes.

"titanes tenemos que parar, no podemos seguir buscándola..."

Al escuchar eso, Zachary se impresiono y decidió seguir escuchando atentamente la platica.

"de acuerdo"

Zachary no pudo seguir viendo, estaba demasiado enojado y decidió ir con Raven a contarle lo sucedido. Al llegar a su recamara, Zachary se empezó a sentir un poco indeciso, no sabia como decírselo ni como lo tomaría. Cuando Raven lo vio entrar le dijo:

Rae -¿descubriste algo?

Zachary -mmmm si

Rae -¿es algo malo?

Zach -si, mira escuche una conversación de tus amigos y ya no están interesados en buscarte, una tontería sobre interferir con sus obligaciones como héroes, en serio Raven hasta yo se que los amigos van primero, se que no los conozco y no quisiera ofenderlos pero me parecen unos cretinos, es decir, primero no te creen y ahora esto, la verdad es que lo que sea que les pase se lo merecen.

Raven no dijo nada solo sintió una infinita tristeza, viéndola tan mal Zachary se suavizo un poco y le dijo:

Zach -se que ahora te debes sentir muy mal y que tal vez necesites pensarlo un poco pero si quisieras quedarte... solamente quiero decir que eres bienvenida.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras salio de la recamara para dejar a Raven pensar un poco. La ex Titan se quedo petrificada por un momento, no lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar pero después de unos segundos logro reponerse y pensó:

_-Zatara tiene razón, ellos no me creyeron y al parecer ya no les importo, creo que es mejor para todos si me quedo aquí._

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Letdown

**NA: Hola! un poco tarde pero aquí esta...mis Reviews me han abandonado así que espero que después de leer esto haya mas ehhhhh?**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten porque esta muuuuy bueno**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a lo TT, de ser así conocería a Greg Cipes y seria feliz.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Raven decidió quedarse con Zatara, y en este tiempo había llegado a tenerle aprecio, el la trataba muy bien, le daba su espacio pero demostraba interés en ella, practicaban magia juntos y no era nada ruidoso lo que le permitía concentrarse para leer o meditar; aunque Raven no lo demostraba ni admitía se sentía a gusto estando con el sentía como si algunos de sus problemas se hubieran desvanecido... y sin embargo, sus emociones tenían un debate que no la dejaba en paz.

-_No soporto a este tipo, es tan presumido, se cree superior a nosotras cuando podríamos aplastarlo en un segundo_- dijo la emoción de capa roja

-_Yo creo que es muy agradable, no dice tantas bromas como bestita pero tiene buen sentido del humor_- dijo una emoción de capa rosa mientras soltaba una risita

-B_ah, es un delicadito, todo lo resuelve con sus trucos baratos, en cambio CB es un excelente luchador_- decía orgullosa una emoción de capa verde.

-_A mi me agrada, el nos protege y quien sabe donde estaríamos ahora de no ser por el... ademas a CB nunca le agradamos_- dijo tristemente una emoción de capa gris.

-_¡NO NECESITAMOS QUE NADIE NOS PROTEJA!_- gritaron al unisono las emociones roja y verde que al darse cuenta se miraron una a la otra e inmediatamente voltearon al lado opuesto cruzando los brazos, no eran precisamente las mejores amigas.

-_¿A quien le importa todo eso? Yo solamente se que aquí no hay cosas buenas para comer ni televisión ni nada interesante, quiero volver a la Torre-_ dijo muy aburrida una emoción de capa naranja.

-E_s cierto que hemos probado en ocasiones anteriores ser capaces de cuidarnos a nosotras mismas, pero también es cierto que el nos ha sido de mucha ayuda y deberíamos estar agradecidas; por otro lado, no esta bien compararlo con CB, el cariño que le tenemos a cada uno es distinto_- ahora hablaba la voz de la razón encarnada en una emoción de capa amarilla.

Esta conversación ya no le estaba agradando a Raven, así que decidió intervenir:

-_Cállense de una buena vez o entrare a callarlas, no me importa si Zatara les agrada o no, esto es lo mejor para todos así que nos quedaremos aquí por ahora y no puedo creer que incluso estando tan lejos CB siga provocando que se comporten como locas, no lo volveremos a ver a el o a ninguno de los Titantes así que ¡superenlo!_

Cuando Raven por fin logro calmar el caos en su cabeza escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto para abrir y vio a su amigo mirarla con una sonrisa.

Zach -Raven, esta noche tengo mi ultimo espectáculo en Japón y mañana nos vamos a Ciudad Gótica, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Raven un poco indecisa dijo -mmmm de acuerdo pero que no acabe muy tarde quiero dormirme temprano

Zach -ok entonces arréglate y nos vamos

Desde que Raven había decidido quedarse, Zachary le había hecho un hechizo para que se viera diferente ya que ella era muy conocida en Japón, ahora lucia el pelo mas largo y negro con color de piel normal, ademas había dejado de usar su leotardo y su capa, vistiéndose con ropas de civil. Cuando Raven estuvo lista, ella y Zachary se fueron al lugar donde el se presentaba; Zachary le indico un lugar a Raven para sentarse en la primera fila. Los actos eran buenos y parecía que a la gente le gustaba; cuando iba ser el ultimo acto de la noche Zachary se paro en frente del publico y dijo:

Zach -para mi ultimo acto de la noche les quiero presentara a mi bellisima y talentosa asistente ¡Rachel Roth!- al decir ese nombre señalo hacia Raven y cuando ella menos pensó estaba vestida con un leotardo negro pero sin mangas y cuello largo con unos botines negros guantes igual negros y y una gran capa que caía por detrás de su espalda dejando al descubierto su nuevo atuendo; después de mirarse a si misma quedo tan sorprendida que sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Zachary que estaba enfrente de ella para ayudarla a subir al escenario, estaba completamente desconcertada. Después de hacer unos cuantos actos de magia se despidieron el publico que había quedado encantado con Raven y cuando salieron del lugar ella le dijo un poco enojada:

Rae -¿por que hiciste eso?

Zach -¿que? ¿subirte al escenario?

Rae -si eso

Zach -por que eres maga y pues no se me pareció buena idea, vamos no te enojes ademas lo hiciste muy bien ¡todos se volvieron locos!

Rae -pues si pero ni siquiera me avisaste

Zach -lo se y lo siento pero debes de admitirlo estuvo divertido ¿no lo crees?

Rae -eso creo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Torre T los Jóvenes Titanes festejaban el cumpleaños de cierto chico verde, a el ya se le había pasado un poco su tristeza pero no estaba igual de animado que siempre, aunque lo negara seguía sintiéndose culpable y seguía extrañando a su amiga por eso los Titantes habían decidido prepararle una fiesta con la esperanza de que se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato, y al parecer lo estaban logrando porque Chico Bestia estaba mas alegre de lo que lo habían visto estas ultimas tres semanas, sin embargo, eso no duraría por mucho porque ese mismo día algo inesperado para los Titanes paso:

CB -gracias a todos son los mejores.

Rob -es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Star -ooo chicos ¡es hora del pastel!

Cy -es cierto, bestita tiene que apagar las velitas y pensar en los deseos.

CB -se exactamente lo que voy a desear, pero oigan ¿donde esta Terra?

Terra -aquí estoy, fui a terminar el gran regalo que te tengo preparado...¡Feliz cumpleaños, CB!

Y cuando menos lo pensaron toda la Torre T se había llenado de humo negro, nadie sabia donde estaba nadie, todos caían al piso medio desmayados y solo se pudo escuchar la débil voz de CB diciendo

-Terra ¿por que?

* * *

**Por fin, hasta que Terra muestra el cobre ¡maldita! ¿sobreviviran los Titanes?**


	10. Farewell and encounter

**NA:Hola! no crean que no me he dado cuenta de que me han dejado mis reviews ehhh? espero que después de este capitulo me dejen mas reviews bueno ya no los entretengo ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Una semana después de haber llegado a Ciudad Gótica Raven se encontraba con Zachary en un parque ya que el la había citado, al parecer tenia algo muy importante que decirle, así que ahí estaban los dos pero ninguno decida nada, después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo Raven pregunto:

Rae -¿por que me citaste aquí?

Esta pregunta tan directa tomo un poco por sorpresa a Zachary, quien suspiro profundamente y tomo un par de segundos mas para darse valor y por fin decir lo que quería.

Zach -veras... tengo que decirte algo... desde que te conocí sentí una atracción hacia ti, al principio pensé que era algo pasajero pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que no lo era, he llegado a conocerte y veo que eres bonita, inteligente, fuerte, valiente y divertida y la verdad es que ...estoy enamorado de ti, se que un mes de conocernos no es en realidad mucho pero ¿me darías una oportunidad?

Raven se quedo sin palabras, no sabia como contestarle y no porque dudara de sus sentimientos, sabia que lo quería pero no de esa manera, de todas maneras tampoco le quería romper el corazón; sin embargo, era necesario hablar con la verdad, el se lo merecía.

Rae -Zatara, yo...

Afortunada o desafortunadamente Raven no logro terminar su frase porque cuando menos lo espero llego Zatanna, la prima de Zatara, la cual interrumpió a Raven:

Zatanna -¡POR EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN! Zachary ¿que haces con esta chica?

Zach, contesto lo mas casualmente que pudo ya que estaba algo desesperado porque su prima acababa de arruinar su momento con Raven **(NA: ****no sabia que ese momento de todas maneras estaba destinado al fracaso)** -es mi amiga

Zatanna - ¡NO PUEDE SER TU AMIGA, TE LO PROHIBO!¡TIENE QUE IRSE AHORA MISMO!

Zach -¿quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer?¡NO ERES MI MADRE!

Rae-¡SILENCIO! me voy

Zach -no, no Raven, no tienes que...

Raven toco su hombro y le dijo:

Rae- no te quiero causar mas problemas, gracias por todo pero es hora de que me vaya.

zach-¿no me piensas contestar?

Rae-es mejor así

Y antes de irse volteo a ver a su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le salia una lagrima, antes de que Zachary se diera cuenta la hechicera ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Tres adolescentes se encontraban vagando por las calles de Jump City , los tres iban totalmente tranquilos y relajados, o al menos eso parecía, pero de pronto apareció un gran monstruo que comenzó a atacar la ciudad y junto con ella a uno de los tres chicos, al ver esto los otros dos amigos decidieron contraatacar y enfrentarse al monstruo, estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando vieron la figura de una joven de pelo largo que atacaba al monstruo y lo golpeaba repetidamente hasta que cuando menos lo pensaron el monstruo estaba tumbado en el piso, la chica dio una vuelta por el aire y callo en cuclillas.

Los tres chicos estaban impresionados, no podían creer que lo hubiera derrotado tan fácilmente, querían ver el rostro de la chica pero no podían ya que traía puesta una sudadera con capucha, por fin después de tomar un poco de aire la chica levanto el rostro y entonces fue que la reconocieron:

chicos -¡¿Raven?!

En efecto era Raven quien también se quedo impresionada al ver que los tres jóvenes que tenia enfrente eran nada mas y nada menos que sus anteriores compañeros: Robin, Cyborg y Starfire, pero faltaba Chico Bestia lo cual Raven noto inmediatamente. Todos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos pero de repente Starfire ya estaba casi asfixiando a Raven con uno de sus abrazos:

Star -amiga Raven, es glorioso volver a verte ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Raven todavía estaba algo sentida con los Titanes y al ver que no se encontraban con ellos ni Terra ni CB un pensamiento amargo cruzo por su mente.

Rae -¿donde esta Terra? no me digan que esta en una cita amorosa con Chico Bestia.

Todos miraron a Raven con cara de tristeza y vergüenza hasta que Cyborg se atrevió a contestar:

Cy -tenias razón Raven, nos traiciono otra vez.

Rob -hace una semana que nos ataco, afortunadamente pudimos detenerla pero huyo

Cy -lo sentimos Raven debimos confiar en ti, ¿nos perdonas?

Raven los miro con severidad y dijo:

Rae -si debieron- luego suavizo su rostro y continuo- pero los perdono y...¿Chico Bestia?

Los tres Titanes solo pusieron cara de tristeza (otra vez) y Robin contesto:

Rob -no a querido salir desde que Terra nos traiciono, ha estado deprimido.

Raven sintió un montón de cosas: tristeza por su amigo, odio hacia Terra, alegría porque ella se había ido y todos estaban ilesos, pero no podía expresar nada de eso así que solamente dijo

Rae -oh

Star -pero lo bueno es que has vuelto, en este momento vendrás con nosotros a la torre y veras a CB y todo volverá a ser como an...

La alienigena ya había agarrado a Raven del brazo y la comenzaba a arrastrar hacia la Torre mientras hablaba pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por que su amiga logro zafarse y la interrumpió:

Rae -no, Starfire, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, los perdono pero me he dado cuenta de que es mejor que este sola.

Rob -¿y tienes donde quedarte esta noche?

Rae -bueno no .. pero..

Rob -entonces ven con nosotros, solo por hoy

Raven sonrió agradecida -esta bien

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo?estuvo lleno de sorpresas ¿no?, como ven Terra huyo como una rata pero ¿volverá?**

**adiosiiiitooo!**


	11. Apologies

**NA: Hola, gente! perdón, se que he tardado como mil años en subir un capitulo pero he estado algo ocupada. Pero la espera ha terminado y aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo para disfrutarlo ;)**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los Teen Titans llora inconsolablemente**

* * *

Los cuatro Titanes iban de camino a la Torre T en el auto, durante el camino Raven permanecía callada pues iba recordando los momentos que había vivido con los Titanes, conforme veía las calles diferentes imágenes aparecían en su mente, la mayoría eran momentos muy lindos y otros muy dolorosos. Ademas de sus recuerdos, Raven no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había revelado Zachary justo antes de irse, ella aun se sentía poco mal por el ya que había sido muy amable y comprensivo, ademas si lo pensaba lógicamente el era perfecto para ella, la entendía, tenían cosas en común como la magia y, sin embargo... no podía enamorarse de el ¿por que?

- _Porque mis poderes son muy peligrosos, yo no tengo permitido enamorarme de nadie podría perder el control_- pensó Raven.

- _No puedo creer que sigas mintiéndote a ti misma_- le respondió dentro de su mente la emoción que vestía de amarillo.

-_¿A que te refieres con eso?_- contesto la hechicera

-_Sabes perfectamente que no todas tus emociones son así de peligrosas; a mi, por ejemplo, me usas la mayoría del tiempo y no por eso explota el mundo_- le respondió la emoción -_otra de las emociones que no es dañina es Amor, ¿recuerdas el incidente con Malchior? nada exploto ¿o si?_

-_Pues no_- pensó Raven y después de reflexionar un segundo continuo- _pero entonces porque no me enamoro de Zatara, seria algo bastante lógico ¿no crees?_

-_Si, seria bastante lógico, lamentablemente el enamoramiento no es algo que me corresponda a mi sino a otra __emoción_- dijo la emoción mientras le hacia una señal a otra para que se acercara- _creo que es hora de que hables con ella_

-_Hola Raven, por fin logro que hables conmigo_- dijo una emoción vestida con una capa color purpura claro.

-_¿Tu vas a explicarme por que no pude enamorarme de Zatara?_

- _En realidad no, al menos no si lo que esperas es una explicación racional, yo no puedo darlas, pero puedo ayudarte a aclarar tus sentimientos especialmente tus sentimientos hacia cierto chico verde y por cierto, muy lindo._

- _Aaaargh, ¿ya van a empezar con CB? De verdad que no entiendo por que siempre tienen que estar hablando de el, ademas ¿que tiene todo esto que ver con Zatara?_

_-¿Que no es obvio? _

Raven estaba a punto de contestarle algo enojada a su emoción que no era nada obvio pero no pudo porque en ese momento llegaron a la Torre y tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro, la chica pudo notar que todo estaba exactamente igual solo que se sentía un ambiente mas triste ya que no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido del Chico Bestia.

El día paso muy lento para Raven pero había sido sobretodo incomodo ya que las cosas no era como antes sobretodo por la falta de Chico Bestia, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a donde había ido y hablar sobre la nueva traición de Terra tampoco era una buena opción así que en realidad no conversaron mucho y decidieron poner una película a la que nadie ponía mucha atención, cuando termino se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien se fue a dormir.

Una vez en su habitación, Raven se sentó en su cama y miro a su alrededor, incluso en su cuarto se sentía algo extraña, había algo raro ahí y no sabia decir que, después de un rato sin poder cerrar los ojos, Raven se levanto y se dirigió hacia la azotea de la Torre para ver si despejándose un poco se tranquilizaba, ya era media noche cuando llego a a la azotea, decidió sentarse en el borde y pensar en la conversación que había tenido con sus emociones durante el dia pero un sonido detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, se sobresalto y estaba apunto de atacar pero se detuvo al ver a una persona muy familiar, alguien que pensó que nunca volvería a ver... Chico Bestia.

Al ver a su amigo, el corazón de Raven se detuvo por un momento y contuvo el aliento, pero casi inmediatamente se recupero y lo observo analizándolo. Raven no se imagino que en un mes las personas pudieran cambiar mucho pero con CB se dio cuenta de que si se podía ya que el se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba, ella lo recordaba feliz,bien vestido y incluso se podría decir que "peinado", pero el chico que hoy veía se veía triste, desanimado y con físico mal cuidado. Raven se quedo totalmente impresionada al ver que CB se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado mientras le daba una falsa y triste sonrisa:

CB -hola

Raven seguía algo sentida, especialmente con el así que solo dio un seco y desanimado -hola

CB -te vas mañana ¿verdad? es decir no te vas a quedar

Rae -eso creo

CB -Raven ...yo... no se que decir sobre todo lo anterior- decía el chico mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- no tenias por que irte en serio Raven si te vas por mi yo estoy dispuesto a irme para que tu te quedes...

Cuando Raven empezó a ver que las lagrimas del chico salían por sus ojos recapacito y se suavizo, no soportaba verlo así por lo que lo interrumpió.

Rae -Chico Bestia no todo fue tu culpa- dijo mientras tocaba su hombro- fue culpa de Terra, ella me amenazo, ninguno de ustedes tuvieron que ver con mi partida- dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente.

CB -pero...yo...te trate muy mal y desconfié de ti y te hice recordar cosas que no querías recordar y no tuve tiempo de disculparme, me porte como un cretino, pero míranos ahora tu estas bien incluso mas hermosa que antes -cuando el chico dijo eso Raven se sonrojo y oculto un poco la cara- y yo estoy metido en un hoyo del que dudo que pueda salir, pero de todas maneras no importa, me lo merezco.

Raven sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al oír esas tristes palabras del chico que solía ser la felicidad del grupo.

Rae -Gar, escúchame bien, creo que te estas echando la culpa muchas cosas que no te corresponden y estoy segura de que podrás salir de ese hoyo muy fácilmente ademas de que no te mereces nada de lo te ha sucedido, ahora que te parece si nos vamos a dormir- el chico sintió algo raro en el estomago al escuchar su nombre real y se sonrojo un poco, pero después asintió con la cabeza y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos; lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que alguien los observaba.

Cuando Raven se encontraba sola en su cuarto pensó -_wow pobre chico bestia no me imaginaba que se vería tan afectado, realmente espero que se recupere pronto; al menos me alegra poder haberlo visto antes de irme._

-_¿Piensas dejarlo solo?_- intervino una de sus emociones mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

- _No esta solo, tiene a los Titanes_

- _Pero también te necesita a ti_

- _Por supuesto que no, toda la vida lo he tratado mal, estoy segura de que no soy su persona favorita, y ya basta de estas discusiones, estoy muy cansada_- y con esto se tapo hasta la cabeza para tratar de dormir.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia pensaba -_creo que me siento mejor, después de todo me pude disculpar con ella por todo lo que hice y dije... pero eso no la hará quedarse, mañana se va y tal vez no la vuelva a ver en toda mi vida._

* * *

Era un día luminoso y y caluroso, Raven había dormido cómodamente en la Torre T y se sentía tranquila por haber podido platicar con Chico Bestia, y aclarar las cosas con el y el resto de sus amigos, cuando termino de vestirse salio de su cuarto para despedirse de ellos e irse cuando oyó susurros que provenían de la sala común. Raven se asomo para ver de quien eran, todavía un poco temerosa de que algún peligro los acechara, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que eran sus amigos, iba a entrar para despedirse pero decidió no hacerlo, seria muy triste para todos, así que pensó que era mejor irse sin avisar, cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta la voz de Robin la detuvo diciendo:

Rob -Raven, espera.

Rae -¿que sucede?

Star -amiga Raven, queríamos saber si podrías quedarte un poco de mas tiempo, por favor te lo imploro.

Raven estaba a punto de reprochar pero Cy dijo:

Cy -veras esto que te voy a decir de seguro te va hacer enfadar mucho- Raven al oír esto arqueo la ceja y siguió escuchando- ayer por la noche vi salir CB de su cuarto y escuche toda la conversación que tu y el tuvieron y la verdad es que se que no debí pero,...Raven ¿sabes hace cuanto CB no sale de su cuarto? es decir en realidad eres afortunada por que yo no recuerdo haberlo oído hablar con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cy termino de hablar y Star dijo:

Star -esa es una de las principales razones por la que te pedimos que te quedes por favor

Raven solo se les quedo mirando por unos momentos, en realidad lo estaba pensando muy bien analizando cada detalle, pero Robin la saco de sus pensamientos:

Rob -entonces ¿te quedas?-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano con una de esas sonrisas que le daban confianza a la hechicera, ahí fue cuando la chica dejo de pensarlo tanto y decidió aceptar, de todos modos no tenia ningún plan, entonces tomo la mano del chico y dijo con una sonrisa:

Rae -de acuerdo-y cuando menos lo pensó tenia a la extraterrestre sobre de ella gritando de alegría, Raven se la quito de encima suavemente y dijo:

Rae -si, si, ya basta

Cy -bueno y ¿ahora que?

Raven sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto y después de unos 20 minutos salio con su típico corte de cabello y vestuario y se dirigió a cuarto del chico verde, una vez frente a este, toco la puerta suavemente diciendo:

Rae -¿Chico Bestia? soy yo, Raven- no hubo respuesta alguno así que ella dijo -comprendo si no quieres salir pero nada mas quería avisarte que me voy a quedar mas tiempo de lo pensado en la Torre y si necesitas algo estaré en mi cuarto- estaba a punto de irse cuando el chico verde abrió la puerta y dijo:

CB -Raven, ¡espera!

Raven se quedo de pie frente a el, y el chico nada mas se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba en su oído:

CB -gracias

Afortunadamente para ella, CB no podía ver su rostro, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera quedado sorprendido del tono de rojo que el rostro de Raven era capaz de adquirir; ella, como en todas las otras ocasiones en que el la había abrazado solamente se quedo congelada y no lo alejo, mientras tanto en su mente dos emociones aplaudían y reían alegremente.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. Answers

**NA: Hola! Por fin lo subo eh? ya se, ya se, perdón, han de pensar que soy tan mala como la carne de cochino pero aqui esta la siguiente parte. Disfrútenla.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los TT **

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Raven decidió quedarse mas tiempo con los titanes, en estos últimos días ella pasaba la mayor parte del día en el cuarto de Chico Bestia ya que el solamente hablaba con ella y por eso se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Un día estaban conversando y Raven decidió sacar el tema de sus amigos:

Rae -¿por que solo hablas conmigo? ¿por que no te gusta hablar con los demás? ¿se pelearon o algo similar?

Chico Bestia suspiro y respondió:

CB -Raven, la verdad es que no tengo con que cara mirarlos después de todo este tiempo...

Rae -pero ya te dije que muchas de las cosas que pasaron no fueron tu...

CB la interrumpió

CB -no me refiero a eso, es decir, ¿no me has visto?, no soy el mismo de antes, me he comportado como un egoísta, los deje prácticamente solos cuando pelearon con Terra y solo soy una carga

Raven pensó un poco antes de darle una respuesta y dijo:

Rae -Chico Bestia ninguna persona cambia del día a la mañana, tu sigues siendo el mismo de antes solo que estas deprimido por todo lo que ha pasado, solo tienes que dejar todo eso que llevas dentro atrás y te aseguro que volveras a ser el mismo de antes y ellos te aceptaran-dijo con una con una sonrisa sincera

CB -¿eso crees?

Rae-claro

CB -de acuerdo, pero todavía no estoy listo

Rae -tomate el tiempo que necesites, ellos comprenderán

Mas tarde, Raven se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en los últimos días que había pasado con el chico verde y en como habían logrado platicar sin querer asesinarse el uno al otro, recordó como después de Tokyo habían logrado tener un par de conversaciones decentes hasta que Terra lo arruino tooooooodo,pero ahora con ella fuera tenían una nueva oportunidad para interactuar mas seguido.

Era extraño como los papeles se habían invertido, todo este tiempo de conocerse el la había tratado de hacer reír y fallaba siempre , y ahora era ella la que intentaba levantarle el animo y que regresara a ser el chico alegre de siempre, no se lo admitiría a los demás pero la verdad era que extrañaba sus bromas ademas pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por el, el no la había dejado sola cuando Malchior le rompió el corazón y ella no lo dejaría solo ahora. Pensar en eso la hizo recordar de nuevo a Terra y se pregunto como alguien seria capaz de lastimar a un chico tan dulce como el, luego recordó cuando los vio besándose en su habitación y el horrible sentimiento que tuvo y se pegunto ¿por que?, ¿por que pensaba en el todo el tiempo, incluso estando lejos?, ¿por que no se había podido enamorar de zatara? después de formular esas preguntas en su cabeza una emoción de capa morada respondió

-_Porque lo amas_.

Al escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza, Raven abrió mucho los ojos y una almohada junto a ella exploto.

-_Espera, creí que tu no eras peligrosa._

La emoción levanto las manos en defensa y dijo -_yo no fui._

-_Fuimos nosotras_- dijeron dos emociones, una de ellas de capa rosa levantaba la mano alegremente y la otra de capa gris se escondía detrás de su compañera muy avergonzada.

-_Lo siento, no pude evitar sentir mucha alegría al ver que al fin admites tus sentimientos_- dijo con una sonrisa la emoción de capa rosa.

- _P-perdón, es que me dio mucho miedo porque ¿que tal si no le gustamos? ¿que tal si se arruina la amistad? ¿que tal si..._

-_Ya basta, necesito una taza de te y dormir mucho_- dijo Raven levantándose y preguntándose que diablos haría con esa información.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Raven se dio cuenta de que amaba a CB y desde que había platicado con el sobre sus amigos, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para ella ya que estaba convencida de que el solamente la quería como una amiga ademas de que era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero Raven había notado mucha mejoría en el carácter de su amigo, ahora había vuelto a decir de vez en cuando sus chistes sin sentido y ella sentía muy feliz de que su amigo pudiera superar sus problemas poco a poco. Un día estaba Raven platicando con su amigo verde y decidió que era momento de sacar de nuevo el tema sobre sus amigos.

Rae -sabes, Chico Bestia, he notado que estas mejor- dijo la chica con una larga y grande sonrisa

CB -¿que quieres decir con eso o a que quieres llegar?- dijo haciéndose el que no sabia nada

Rae -sabes bien a que me refiero, vamos ya eres el mismo de antes, es hora de que salgas de este lugar y veas a tus amigos

CB suspiro y dijo- de acuerdo

Raven se puso muy feliz y dijo -entonces voy a reunir a todos para darles la sorpresa.

CB se quedo pensando un momento acerca de su amiga, el estaba realmente confundido ya que le seguía doliendo lo de Terra pero por otro lado le prestaba mucha atención a Raven, el mas acostumbrado que ella a seguir sus sentimientos pronto se dio cuenta de que seguro era algo mas que amistad lo que sentía por ella.

-No puede ser-dijo el chico verde-¿por que ella?¿por que me gustan las chicas que son imposibles?- se quedo en silencio y un minuto y después continuo -tal vez por que ha sido muy buena y comprensiva conmigo y por que es hermosa y por que en si es perfecta- cuando termino de decir eso se habría la puerta de su cuarto, era la hechicera haciéndole una señal con una sonrisa para que saliera el le contesto igual con una sonrisa y salio de su cuarto. Cuando salio vio a tres titanes totalmente alegres de ver a su amigo mejor, el chico verde solo sonriso de alegría y los abrazo.

Star-estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros, Chico Bestia- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Rob -creo que ahora si estamos todos completos- dijo con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga de piel gris

Cy-bestita que te parece si vamos a jugar videojuegos con un poco de pizza-dijo mientras ponía sus brazo en los hombros de su amigo

CB -¡por su puesto viejo!-contesto con una gran sonrisa

Todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas pero el chico verde antes de irse regreso a donde se encontraba la hechicera le dio un beso en el cachete y le dio una flor diciendo -muchas gracias Raven, no se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, en serio gracias a ti pude recuperar lo que mas era importante para mi- dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos.

Rae- de nada, Chico Bestia, para eso están los amigos- dijo con algo de dolor ya que ella lo quería mas que como un amigo- y anda ya vete que Cy te espera- el chico verde le sonrió y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto por las calles de Jump City se encontraba un mago algo confundido ya que nunca había estado ahí diciendo-¿donde estarás?-siguió caminando hasta encontrar una gran torre en forma de T, cuando estuvo parado en frente de aquella torre sonrió y dijo-bingo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero sus Reviews.**


	13. Stay with me

**NA: Hola! una vez más lo he logrado: subir un capítulo a pesar de la escuela. ¡Tómala escuela! ¿no que eras invencible? ¿dónde están tus poderes ahora? ¡No puedes conmigo! Muajajajajajajajaja... ehhhm, perdón, no se suponía que escucharan (leyeran) eso, en fin ¡disfruten el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los TT y seguramente nunca lo haga, pero quiero un peluche de CB, es taaaaaan bonito :3**

* * *

Los dos Titanes novios estaban a punto de salir de la torre para dar un paseo pero se detuvieron al ver un chico bien vestido y una chica que al parecer era más grande que él justo frente a su puerta, antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar algo el joven les dijo en una forma muy elegante:

Zach -¿donde esta Raven?

Starfire un poco desconcertada le contestó mientras señalaba hacia la torre -mm esta allá adentro

Zach -gracias- estaba a punto de entrar cuando Robin lo paro y dijo

Rob- y ¿tú quién eres?

Zach-soy... -no pudo terminar su frase ya que Raven había llegado y impresionada de ver a su amigo ahí dijo:

Rae -¡¿Zatara?!

Zach sonrió y fue a abrazar a su amiga diciendo -el mismo

Rob-¿lo conoces?

Rae-sí, él es mi amigo se llama Zachary Zatara quien me alojó en su casa el tiempo que estuve fuera y ella es...-Raven recapacitó y recordó que Zatanna fue la que la había corrido y dijo -¿tú qué haces aquí?

Zatann -Raven, yo lo siento, Zachary me contó todo lo que has pasado, en serio lo siento, me equivoque acerca de ti y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí...

En ese momento Zachary interrumpió a su prima, quería decirle a Raven por qué estaban ahí él mismo y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

Zach -queremos que regreses con nosotros

Raven se quedo pasmada de lo que acababa de oír, mientras tanto llego CB y dijo:

CB -¿qué pasa aquí? y ¿quién es él?

Zachary reconoció inmediatamente al chico que acababa de llegar y solo lo miro con coraje y desagrado

Zach -somos amigos de Raven y venimos por ella- dijo tomándola del brazo, lo cual molesto a Chico Bestia y dijo enojado:

CB -¿y tu quién te crees que eres para llevártela así nada más?

Zach -oh, nadie importante, solamente la persona que la ayudó cuando sus supuestos amigos le dieron la espalda.

Esto en realidad colmó la paciencia de CB y de ahí se hizo una gran discusión entre ellos, nadie entendía nada por los gritos de ambos y los demás Titanes solo veían la pelea hasta que Raven gritó desesperada:

Rae-¡SILENCIO!, chicos ¿no creen que la que debe decidir eso soy yo?-los dos jóvenes solo bajaron la cabeza apenados y dijeron:

-es cierto, lo sentimos, Raven

Rob-Raven ¿por qué no te tomas un tiempo para decidir? la decisión que tomes estará bien- Raven solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

Rob -ahora todos vayamos a hacer otra cosa cuando tenga la decisión la sabremos y Zachary y Zatanna son bienvenidos- todos se metieron a la torre a hacer sus cosa menos los dos chicos que estaban completamente enamorados de Raven, ellos se quedaron de silencio hasta que el chico verde dijo:

CB -no se quien seas pero ella se va quedar por que nos conoce de más tiempo-dijo de brazos cruzados sin dirigirle la mirada.

Zach -no estés tan seguro de eso, es decir, de qué le serviría conocerte de tanto tiempo si lo único que haces es lastimarla y dudar de ella, en cambio yo desde que la conocí le creí sin dudar en ningún momento, así que no creo que ella quiera quedarse con un chico que solo la hace sufrir- Chico Bestia estaba a punto de explotar por lo que acababa de oír pero se controlo y dijo:

CB -yo ya le pedí disculpas y ella me perdono y nos quiere a todos nosotros igual que antes así que solo te recomiendo que no estés tan seguro de lo que dices- dijo totalmente y indignado y se metió a la torre para de ahí llegar a la azotea y estar solo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raven se encontraba pensando en la azotea, como ya era habitual había una revuelta en su cabeza:

-_No puedes irte, menos ahora que admitiste tu amor por Chico Bestia_- le dijo una emoción de capa morada.

-_Precisamente por eso es que estoy considerando irme, sé perfectamente que él no me quiere más que como amiga, y si me quedo esto solamente seguirá creciendo hasta el punto de que se entere, lo cual terminará por arruinar nuestra amistad. No quiero eso, no quiero seguir sufriendo_- contestó Raven

-_No estás segura de nada de eso, además también debes pensar en Zatara, él está enamorado de ti y si vas con él serás tú quien lo lastimé y entonces sí que arruinarás una amistad_- razonó una emoción mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-_No si me enamorara de él_- replicó Raven

En esto estaba cuando un leve sonido de pisadas la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Chico Bestia, no tenía que voltear para saberlo pues podía sentirlo. Él la vio sentada y estaba a punto de irse silenciosamente pero su voz de lo detuvo.

Rae -¿crees que me deba de quedar?

CB quedó un poco confundido ante la pregunta, una parte de él quería gritarle "_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBES QUEDARTE! SI NO ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE TE HAGAS MI NOVIA?"_ pero por otra parte no quería presionarla, solamente quería que ella fuera feliz, así que después de un momento logró contestar:

-yo... bueno, yo preferiría que te quedaras ya que nos hiciste mucha falta cuando te fuiste...especialmente a mí, pero es tu decisión-dijo un poco triste sabiendo que habría una posibilidad de que ella eligiera irse con Zachary, él estaba vagando por su mente con estos pensamientos cuando vio una pequeña moneda tirada en el piso y dijo

-ten Raven, esta moneda es de las buenas decisiones- dijo el chico extendiendo la moneda para que la chica la agarrara -no importa la decisión que tomes siempre seras nuestra amiga-dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera, Raven sonrió de la misma manera y dijo:

Rae -creo que ya tengo una decisión

Chico Bestia prefirió no ir a escuchar la decisión de Raven por el miedo de que la decisión de ella fuera irse con Zachary.

Mientras los Titanes se encontraban en la sala haciendo diferentes cosas pero cuando vieron entrar a Raven todos se pararon viéndola, ella se acerco a Zachary diciendo:

Rae -chicos tengo una decisión, he decidido –dijo tomando del hombro a Zachary, quién al ver este gesto sonrió confiado, mientras ella tocaba su hombro iba pasando por el pasillo Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a su cuarto y cuando vio a Raven tocando del hombro a Zachary solo le hirvió la sangre y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto sin escuchar las palabras de Raven-quedarme.

Zachary solo se quedo con una cara triste, Raven lo noto y dijo -Zatara, sabes que te quiero mucho pero aquí es donde pertenezco.

Zach aun triste- de acuerdo, esa es tu decisión y la respeto, ustedes ganan pero mas vale que la cuiden bien- dijo la última parte dirigiéndose a los Titanes.

Rae -ey ey no creas que te libras de mi ehh te iré a visitar de vez en cuando.

Zachary asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su amiga.

Zatanna -bueno, creo que es hora de irnos primito- Zachary asintió con la cabeza y antes de desaparecer miro a su amiga y se despidió alzando la mano, cuando se fueron todos abrazaron a Raven diciendo -¡qué bueno que decidiste quedarte!- hasta que Starfire dijo:

Star-¿Dónde esta Chico Bestia? ¡Tiene que escuchar la gloriosa noticia!- Raven se quedó pensando un poco y salió corriendo.

Chico Bestia estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto bastante deprimido, ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para entrar a la habitación, estaba seguro de que Raven había decidido irse con este tipo engreído, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera escogido a él? Claro que aquél arrogante la había ayudado y ellos, o mejor dicho él, solamente la había decepcionado, pero ¡¿no se suponía que ya los había perdonado?! Raven no era del tipo que guardaba rencores, era una pacifista, entonces ¿por qué querría irse con ese idiota? a menos que... que estuviera enamorada de él ¿sería posible? no, Raven no se fijaría en un imbécil engreído como ese, aunque por otro lado tenía que admitir que parecía un tipo elegante y refinado, no como él que era un chico ruidoso y fastidioso, además el tonto aquél era lo que las mujeres considerarían guapo, por lo menos no era verde y con orejas puntiagudas... pero eso no importaba porque Raven no era superficial, no se enamoraría de alguien solo por su aspecto ¿cierto?. Inmediatamente pasó por su mente el día que conocieron a Aqualad y la manera en que las chicas lo miraban. De acuerdo, Raven tenía ojos como cualquier otra chica pero eso no podía ser todo lo que ella buscara en un hombre, entonces recordó a Malchior y cómo Raven había sido cautivada por su inteligencia...algo que claramente él no tenía y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que el presumido ese parecía ser inteligente. Sintiéndose derrotado, Chico Bestia decidió que Raven estaba enamorada de Zatara y por eso había decidido irse.

Aún más deprimido que antes, el chico verde se paro para entrar a su cuarto y dormir por lo menos una semana, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al piso; cuando se levanto pudo ver una "pelota" hecha de calcetines sucios y otras cosas olorosas, confundido volteó a ver de quién había provenido el lanzamiento y se sorprendió al ver que era Raven la que lo lanzó, estaba ahí enfrente de el sonriendo divertida, Chico Bestia también sonrió y, olvidando sus anteriores preocupaciones, tomó la pelota en sus manos con una cara de venganza divertida, cuando Raven se dio cuenta solo salio huyendo y de tras de ella CB.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus Reviews! :D **


	14. An unusual date

**NA: Holaaaaa! Me he tardado un poco verda? pero pues aqui esta, ese es el punto. **

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Raven deicidio quedarse en la torre para siempre, ella prefiero estar con sus amigos que siempre la habían apoyado y que aunque una vez no le creyeron y la llegaron a hacer sentir mal en algún momento le pidieron sinceras disculpas.

En estos últimos días Chico Bestia era el mismo de antes y Raven igual, nada mas que ahora ella era capaz de soportarlo mas y tal vez alguna que otra vez reírse de algunos de sus chistes sin sentido, Chico Bestia y Raven estaban teniendo una relación un poco rara pero linda, los dos se amaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo y todavía de vez en cuando Raven hasta se lo llegaba a negar a si misma. Un día se encontraba Chico Bestia en su cuarto pensando pero cuando menos lo pensaba comenzaba a susurrar:

CB -demonios ¿por que? ¿Por qué ? ella –en lo que el chico verde susurraba un joven titan mitad robot se acercaba a su alcoba silenciosamente -es Raven, comprende Chico Bestia ella nunca te hará caso – se decía a si mismo el pobre chico confundido -ella es linda,inteligente y muy buena persona mientras tu eres un tonto- se quedo pensando un segundo y después continuo -pero bueno tengo oportunidad ¿no?, es decir ella es muy buena conmigo y pues creo que últimamente nos hemos llevado bien, se podría decir que somos amigos- de repente el chico escucho un ruido y se asomo por la puerta y vio a un Cyborg con cara de espantado, Chico Bestia solo dio un pequeño salto y se dio cuenta de que su amigo había escuchado tooooooooodo entonces solo dijo -jejeje Cy amigo mio,¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Cy se espanto un poco por haber sido descubierto, pero pronto se recupero y dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-todo

CB casi rogando - por favor, viejo, no se lo cuentes a nadie, se que es una locura y nunca me va a hacer caso pero por favor no le digas a nadie Cy eres mi amigo no lo hagas

Cy -de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilo, ya me lo esperaba han estado muy cercanos últimamente

CB- ¿en serio?

Cy -si, pero dime bestita ¿desde hace cuanto?

CB -pues…espera mejor entramos a mi cuarto y te cuento todo- Cyborg obedeció y Chico Bestia le contó como es que se había enamorado de ella y como es que se dio cuenta y hasta le contó su escena de celos con Zatara, al final de toda la historia Cyborg estaba impresionado, pero dentro de todo sabia que su amigo, aunque no fuera del mismo tipo de Raven tenia oportunidades así que decidió darle un consejo... ademas seria muy divertido ver a CB tratando salir con ella.

Cy -bestita creo que deberías invitarla a salir- Chico Bestia abrió los ojos como plato y Cy continuo -si, si, lo se suena raro pero creo que deberías tomar el riesgo y saber si ella siente lo mismo por ti, es decir, si ya se que es Raven pero no significa que no tenga sentimientos

Chico Bestia se animo al oír las palabras de su amigo y le agradeció mientras salia corriendo de la habitación, Cy solo lo miro con cara de "ayudalo señor"

Mientras tanto, Raven se encontraba en la sala de estar, meditando un poco cuando llego corriendo un emocionado y nervioso Chico Bestia diciendo:

CB -heeeeey Raven, estaba pensando en que…..bueno..no se..tal vez tu….

Rae -Chico Bestia deja de tartamudear y di lo que quieres decir rápido- dijo un poco desesperada

CB -okay ¿quisierassaliracomerpizzaconmigo?

Raven solo lo miro con cara de "¿Qué?".

Rae -a ver Chico Bestia respira, tranquilízate y dilo mas despacio ¿okay?

CB rendido -yo...quería saber si ¿quisieras salir a comer pizza conmigo?, si no te gusta la pizza esta bien podemos ir a comer otra cosa

Rae sonrojada-¿es una cita?

CB-bueno …. Yo ….no se… eso creo... tal vez... si, creo que si es una cita o si no lo quieres tomar asi tomalo de otra manera pero….

Rae sonriendo un poco divertida por el nerviosismo de su amigo -de acuerdo Chico Bestia vamos.

* * *

Mas tarde se encontraban en un puente sentados cómodamente una chica de piel grisácea y un chico de piel verde platicando y comiendo pizza, Chico Bestia estaba planeando como decirle sus sentimientos a Raven en su cabeza pero Raven lo saco de sus pensamientos diciendo:

Rae- se ve lindo ¿no?

CB -si se ve lindo

Rae -sabes Chico Bestia me siento a gusto estando aquí, me siento libre es como si todos los miedos y preocupaciones que tuviera se fueran aunque sea por un momento y eso se siente bien

Chico Bestia al oír eso se sintió realmente feliz por Raven y solo dio una sonrisa sincera -me alegra que te sientas bien estando conmigo, yo también me siento así Raven, sabes desde que llegaste me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo te he querido mas que como una amiga- mientras decía eso el se iba acercando poco a poco al rostro de Raven lo cual la hacia sonrojarse pero ese momento tan lindo fue interrumpido por una fuerte roca con una chica sobre ella que cayo por detrás de ellos.

¿? -besita ya ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?

Chico Bestia reconoció esa voz y volteo a verificar si era lo que el creía y solo abrió la boca y ojos como plato espantado mientras Raven miraba a esa persona con odio diciendo

Rae-tu

CB -¿que haces aquí? ¿que es lo que quieres? creí que huirías como la gran rata que eres- decía el chico verde con odio y desprecio

Terra -oh! bestita no te preocupes esto esta apunto de acabarse solo falta que vean aun viejo amigo- cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a Raven y después hizo caer una roca sobre ellos dejándolos inconscientes.

Cuando Raven despertó estaba atada con un tipo de magia demasiado fuerte de la cual no podía escapar no sabia donde estaba pero lo que le consolaba es que cuando volteo todos sus amigos estaba sanos y salvos, de repente vio una sombra de un hombre alto y delgado acercándose poco a poco, ella no podía ver su rostro, trato de ver su cara hasta que el hombre comenzó a hablar:

¿? -Raven y los Titanes ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?

Raven en cuanto escucho esa voz se paralizo completamente sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz, era aquella voz en la que había llegado a confiar, era esa voz de la que se llego a enamorar, era esa voz que le mintió, era Malchior.

Raven un poco espantada solo saco un -nooo.

Malchior se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro diciendo -¿creíste que te saldría con la tuya?¿creíste que te desharías tan fácilmente de mi?

Entonces pudo ver bien su rostro y los ojos que había amado.

Rae -¿Rorek?

Malchior -No te emociones, querida, esto es solamente un disfraz.

Chico Bestia vio como estaba tomando del rostro a Raven y enojado dijo -déjala en paz, no te atrevas a tocarla

Malchior solo saco una risa de burla hacia la amenaza del chico verde y dijo -vaya vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?, al chico siempre hizo sentir diferente a mi chica

CB -ella no es tu chica déjala en paz

Mientras el hombre reía los demás titanes fueron despertando, cuando Robin termino de captar la escena el pregunto:

Rob -¿como es que estas aquí? ¿como es que saliste de nuevo del libro?

Malchior paro de reír y contesto -oh aquí viene la mejor parte, verán, cuando ustedes dejaron su torre por ir a perseguir a ese hombre hasta Japon su vieja amiga Terra vino a buscar al chico bestia para decirle que recordaba todo pero no podía volver con ustedes por que no tenia poderes así que lo que hice fue proponerle un trato que era devolverle sus poderes a cambio de la traición y aparte y mi venganza as que ella se infiltro de nuevo e hizo que Raven se fuera para tener libre acceso a sus libros de hechizos, y aquí me tienes, a punto de terminar con ustedes.

Cy -Un momento, ¿como entro Terra en primer lugar? Nadie es capaz de burlar mi sistema de seguridad.

Rob -Debió quedar dañado por el ataque de Saico-Tek, si no me hubiera apresurado tanto en perseguirlo, hubiéramos podido revisarlo.

Malchior -Basta de charla, es hora de su destrucción- cuando dijo esto el hombre se preparo para atacar a la hechicera diciendo-todo termino Raven, gano el mejor mago- el hombre estaba a punto de acabar con ella cuando algo exploto por detrás del hombre :

¿?-siento desilusionarte pero el mejor mago soy yo

Rae-¡Zatara!

Zachary junto con Zatanna lanzaron una enorme piedra sobre el mago como distracción, en lo que el mago estaba un tanto inconsciente Zachary y Zatanna aprovecharon para liberar a los Titanes y mientras el hechicero liberaba a su amiga dijo:

Zach-nunca fuiste buena para el escapismo

Ante eso la chica rodó los ojos y luego sonrió, mientras tanto Malchior se recupero del aturdimiento y enojado mientras se convertía en dragón dijo:

Malchior-¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE USTEDES!

Rob- ¡titanes ataquen!

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Somewhere I belong

**NA: muy bien como dije antes este es mi primer fanfic y este es el ultimo capitulo pero no se preocupen mi mente ya esta trabajando en otro proyecto :) espero que les haya gustado :D gracias por leer **

**Disclaimer: los jovenes titanes no me pertencen**

* * *

Rob-¡titanes ataquen!-grito el líder de los titanes para comenzar a atacar al gigante dragón y a la chica rubia de poderes de tierra que acompañaba al dragon mientras Chico Bestia, Zachary, Zatanna, Cyborg y Robin se encargaban de Malchior las dos jóvenes titanes se encargaban de Terra, cuando el chico verde se dio cuenta que era bastante difícil combatirlo se le ocurrió convertirse en un temible dragón al igual que su oponente eso facilito un poco las cosas con la bolas de fuego de el, los golpes del karateca los rayos del mitad robot y los hechizos de los dos magos.

Terra le había dado un gran golpe a la alienígena que la dejo un momenta tirada en el piso mientras tenia atada con tierra a la hechicera mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa diciendo:

Terra-¿Qué no aprendes raven? Nunca me has podido ganar tu sola sin tus amigos, ríndete además no importa que tan bien te lleves con Chico Bestia el nunca se fijaría en una chica tan rara y peligrosa como tu lo único que harías es llevarlo a la tumba antes de su primera cita.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Raven lo cual hizo que pusiera sus cuatro ojos y se liberara con facilidad de la tierra que la tenia atada y comenzó a lanzar cosas con su magia dejando a Terra inconsciente en el piso. Raven y Star se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda con Malchior asi que fueron a ayudar. Raven se puso frente a el con un libro para volverlo a encerrar con un hechizo que hiciera que nunca regresara pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso el gigante dragón lanzo una llamarada de fuego, Raven quedo lastimada en el piso lo cual hizo que el chico verde y el mago gritaran su nombre preocupados. Zachary, Robin, Cyborg, Zatanna y Star estaban haciendo lo posible para detener al dragón, Chico Bestia al ver a Raven lastimada en el piso y en peligro de ser atacada de nuevo por Malchior se atravesó en el camino tomando a Raven para quitarla de ahí ante eso el dragón se enfureció y siguió atacando a los demás en lo que Zatanna y Zachary se acercaban a la hechicera preocupados:

Zach-¿te encuentras bien?

Rae-si estoy bien

Zatanna-¿Qué vamos a hacer? es demasiado fuerte

Rae- Puedo encerrarlo en el libro como la última vez pero como hemos podido comprobar, incluso encerrado puede comunicarse con otros y liberarse, no debemos permitirlo.

Zatanna- Pensaremos en eso luego, ahora lo distraeremos para que lances la maldición.

Los titanes y los magos atacaron a Malchior para mantenerlo distraído y mientras Raven trajo el libro de hechizos con su magia:

Rae- Esta vez me aseguraré de que no salgas nunca… ¡Aldruon en lenthranall losolomirus nor!

Un enorme flujo de energía negra salió del libro para encontrarse con la poderosa llama del dragón, cada una luchando por vencer a la otra, después de unos momentos la gran flama fue ganando terreno hasta que lanzó a Raven junto con el libro de hechizos por el aire.

Malchior- Tontos, esta vez soy más poderoso que nunca- el dragón lanzó otra llama hacia los superhéroes pero Raven los protegió con un escudo.

Rob- La maldición no funciona, tendremos que buscar otra manera de vencerlo.

Rae- El problema no es la maldición, funciona perfectamente, pero Malchior es más fuerte ahora, necesito más magia.

Zach- ¿Dijiste más magia? Creo que podemos ayudar con eso.

Los tres hechiceros se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad y se dirigieron al dragón, los tres tocando el libro de hechizos:

Rae, Zach y Zatanna- ¡Aldruon en lenthranall losolomirus nor!

De nuevo salió un gran flujo de energía pero esta vez mucho más grande y de colores negro, morado y amarillo; otra vez se enfrento al fuego del dragón pero ahora la magia avanzó más fácilmente hasta que envolvió al dragón y lo encerró en el libro.

Los tres brujos cayeron cansados al suelo, y los titanes acudieron corriendo a ayudarlos.

Rob -¿Están todos bien?

Los tres asintieron y Raven dijo mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos:

Rae- Aún debemos buscar la manera de bloquear los poderes de Malchior y evitar que escape de nuevo.

Zatanna –Si me permites, creo que lo más prudente es que me lo lleve con la Liga de la Justicia, así puedo buscar un hechizo de bloqueo y nos aseguraremos de que esté completamente aislado.

Rae –Muchas gracias, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes- dijo mientras le daba el libro a Zatanna, después volteó para mirar a su amigo y lo miró con una gran sonrisa

Zach - creo que es hora de irnos… aunque si quieres todavía puedes venir con nosotros, es decir, este lugar no se ve nada seguro para ti y puedes necesitarnos- Raven lo miró seriamente y él continuo- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero promete que irás a verme.

Rae -Lo prometo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Mientras los adolescentes se abrazaban, nuestro titán verde preferido no pudo evitar sentir muchos celos, ya estaba a punto de intervenir cuando la voz del líder provocó que se separaran.

Rob –Y ¿por qué no te quedas tú con nosotros? Zatanna es parte de la Liga de la Justicia, ¿no te gustaría pertenecer a un equipo?

Zachary fingió que lo pensaba por un momento pero luego dijo casualmente:

-Nah, me gusta trabajar solo, pero gracias por la oferta.

Robin sonrió y le dijo mientras le entregaba un comunicador:

-Está bien, pero de todas maneras toma esto, te nombro Titán Honorario y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, estamos en deuda contigo.

Zach –Muchas gracias, lo mismo para ustedes, si me necesitan… estoy a su servicio- dijo haciendo una reverencia y en ese momento desapareció con un leve poof

Zatanna- Yo también debo irme, fue un gusto conocerlos y Robin, eres un gran líder, se lo diré- dijo la hechicera guiñándole un ojo.

Rob –Gracias, salúdalo de mi parte.

Y al igual que Zachary, Zatanna despareció con un poof.

Una vez que sus nuevos amigos se fueron, los Titanes se miraron contentos:

Cy –Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado.

Star- Amigos, Terra está despertando.

Chico Bestia miró a Cyborg con cara de "tenías que hablar" pero Raven lo tomó del hombro y le dijo:

Rae- tranquilo, es inofensiva, sin la magia de Malchior volvió a perder sus poderes.

Star -¿Y qué haremos con ella?

Rob- No podemos confiar en ella de nuevo, habrá que encerrarla- y le hizo una señal a Cyborg quien la tomó en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, detrás de él iban Robin y Starfire, cuando se dio cuenta de que no CB y Raven no iban con ellos el Chico Maravilla volteó y les preguntó:

-¿No vienen?

Rae- La verdad no, aún estoy cansada por el encuentro con Malchior.

CB –Yo tampoco, no quiero volver a ver a Terra.

Rob –De acuerdo, entonces ustedes se quedarán a limpiar este desastre, es una orden.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Chico Bestia miró a Raven y le dijo mientras movía sus cejas:

CB –Yyyy... ¿en qué estábamos?

Rae –Estabas a punto de decirme algo, pero antes de que lo hagas tenemos que curarte esa herida- dijo señalando una enorme cortada en su brazo producto de la lucha con Malchior.

Las manos de Raven brillaron y las acercó a la herida, mientras lo curaba los dos permanecieron callados, después de un momento Raven rompió el silencio.

Rae- Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, a todos, si lo piensas todo esto es mi culpa, no debí dejar el libro solo en la torre mientras estábamos en Tokyo.

CB –Y yo no debí traer a Terra de nuevo, no es tu culpa, todos hemos cometido errores.

Rae –Pero mi error pudo haberte matado.

CB -¿Y eso te hubiera dolido mucho?- dijo levantando sus cejas de nuevo.

Rae –No presiones… pero sí, sabes que me preocupo por ti, eres mi amigo.

CB -¿Sólo eso?

Rae –De nuevo, no presiones.

CB soltó una pequeña risa y dijo –De acuerdo, entonces yo lo diré primero: Raven, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, sé que desde que nos conocemos no he hecho otra cosa que molestarte, eso era porque no sabía cómo comportarme contigo, quería hacerte reír y me ponías nervioso, pero apenas me di cuenta de eso, no sabes cuánto te extrañé cuando te fuiste y cuando pensé que volverías con Zatara pensé que todo había terminado para mí, pero decidiste quedarte y fui el más feliz en ese momento porque ahora sé que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, no importa cuanto me lastimen siempre lucharé por protegerte… porque yo… bueno, con este largo discurso ya debes saberlo ¿no?

Rae –Creo que tengo una idea, pero quiero escucharlo.

CB –Te amo, Raven.

Rae –Yo también te amo, Gar.

Al escuchar eso, Garfield sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción, tomó el rostro de Raven en sus manos y acarició sus mejillas mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, la hechicera se encontraba muy nerviosa y por lo tanto muy roja, pero decidió tranquilizarse porque sabía que podía confiar completamente en él, así que también ella sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos acercándose a él para eliminar el espacio entre ellos. Así sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, los dos sintiéndose completamente felices y en paz. En ese momento Raven supo que era junto a él donde pertenecía y le pareció bastante irónico que hubiera tenido que pasar tanto para descubrirlo, que fuera necesario un camino tan largo para llegar al comienzo.

FIN


End file.
